Fountain of Youth
by itsxrosaliexcullenxbitches
Summary: The Uchiha brothers have taken water from the fountain of youth in thier young lives now over 500 years old they both come across Naruto a whore. Who they both now have fallen in love with. Who shall become Naruto's lover and who shall fall in the fight?


**Ok so I've been working on this story for a couple of weeks now. I really like the idea but I'm not sure about the story so I really need feedback. **

**So I'm just going to get right down to the stuff!**

**Sasuke's POV**

Five hundred years I have been alive. Waiting and waiting. My mind and experience is of an immortal yet my body is of a 21 year old. Yet still have I not found a true love. I stood at my castle window wondering where my journey to search for this love will take me next, along with my bastard brother of course.

"Damn him." I shouted to the wind. It was his fault we are as we are now. As I gazed out the beautiful century old window again I saw my brother on his black steed, "Riding into the village again. Aniki, I wonder where you go?" I decided to follow him.

**1 Hour Later in the Village **

After almost losing my brother, I found him in the red light district. I got off y white stallion, like a damn Prince Charming. I laughed to myself "Oh Aniki what have you gotten into now?"

He went into a pleasure house, a nice one as well, most likely for the rich and famous. As I walk in I saw both men and women attending the male costumers. I was utterly surprised yet also intrigued.

Looking around I saw dark red walls the color of lust and sinful pleasures. The pillows that scattered across the room were rich golds and dark yellows. The silk tapestries were done in a variety of dark yet not brunt or rust colored orange.

Overall the sight was tasteful not eccentric.

As I wondered around a women with bright pink hair came up to my person. She had on a rich pink and lavender kimono, painted with a lighter pink, sakura blossoms.

"Hello." She had said narrowing her bright leafy, green eyes; trying to be seductive.

"Hn." I grunted I had forgotten that I was here looking for Itachi, so I wanted to get rid of her. Yet she spoke again "My name is Sakura, and you look just like Master Itachi. Are you a relative?"

Shocked she knew Itachi, I now focused on her. "Yes, I'm his brother could you show me where he may be?" I had demanded of her. Understanding I was not here to surrender myself with passion and heat Sakura led me down a hallway marked with a swirl.

"This is where the Queen lives." I could hear the bitterness in her voice. "Itachi was just given private time with them, no is allowed in but since you're his brother you are."

Nodding to her, then turning and sliding the door open, my eyes opened wide as I feasted on a gorgeous sight. Tan, golden skin, azure eyes as deep as any ocean, with bright sunshine hair.

The person turned toward me.

I was captivated by a single gaze. "Hello." A small voice called to me. Yet I saw my older brother behind them giving me a cold glare. "Yes ototou, hello."

Itachi then glanced at the angel fallen from heaven. "Well Naruto it seems we have been interrupted.

This Naruto laughed, the laughter sounded of bells and warm summer sunshine. Itachi smiled at Naruto. It was something that even in all the years we have been alive I had not seen before. I was even more astounded when Itachi plucked a thin, and small hand up to bring to his lips to kiss.

With a glare in my direction he had simply walked out. At this Naruto turned toward Sakura and I. "That's all Sakura you may leave." She had pouted but left none the less.

Also I noticed how Naruto had moved, graceful yet not like a….women. He spread his legs while walking so I could see up the slit on the outfit he wore. Tan, clean shaven legs had a muscular look to them.

Naruto gazed into my eyes, his were full of mirth and laughter. Then laughing he asked me "SO did you finally notice I'm a man?"

However instead of answering him I stood paralyzed in shock that was in fact a man. "Does it bother you?" I knew it would never be an issue though, after all I have had women all over me since my birth.

Never had I ever felt such lust for a creature until now. I was truly overjoyed by the fact I now have found someone to maybe fall in love with in the future. Yet as soon found a problem with all of this, this angel-like being was not mine. He belonged to my brother, Itachi.

**Naruto's POV **

A man stood before me. No, not a man, a god sent here to Earth. A masterpiece of beauty.

His hair was the color of midnight. His eyes were darker than a raven's wings. Thick, full, and long lashes covered his hooded mysteries eyes.

I couldn't help myself for noticing when I stood up talking before. Yet he was the little brother of my savior, Itachi. This person Sasuke, who was mentioned by Itachi before.

They were both of the long last Uchiha clan, which means he also has eternal life. Yes, Itachi told me of the water of the Fountain of Youth. I had taken some as well. Itachi had gifted with that life as well. I like them am lonely in this world. Yet Sasuke doesn't and can't know.

We do not speak for several minutes now that he knows I'm a man. Right now his beautiful eyes are darkened and blank. Whether he is surprised or disgusted I'm not sure of. I turn my head away from him.

Yet his action shocks me and I know it's on my face. Softly and gently he turns and tilts my head to give me a kiss.

Sweet.

That's what I taste in his mouth. Like sugar filled honey. Yet there was something wrong in this taste. For it was not the taste and feel of Itachi.

I felt Sasuke's warm, wet tongue push against my cherry red lips. I opened at his command. I knew it was wrong though. I pulled away from him; pulled away from that hot, sweet additive taste.

Breathing heavily I had walked away. I caught a wondering gaze in his eyes.

A furious, burning rage that swelled within him.

He knew.

He knew I could not belong to him. I watched him with unshed tears in my eyes. I became in love with this man at first sight.

I was not bound too Sasuke, no I was in thrall with his brother Itachi, who I also loved. I was a chained prisoner, having two men to choose to love.

Itachi saved me from becoming a real prostitute, by buying my room every night. As I have never felt the touch of a man nor women. Itachi has never, but only kissed these lips of mine.

I am thankful for saving me that faithful day.

_**Flashback**_

_Running. _

_That's all could do but run. _

_Run._

_Wind chasing men were after me. _

_One of which had tried to rape me. My clothes were torn off my body; in shreds, dirty and bloody. I was bleeding from the many cuts on my body. _

"_Help!" I had screamed. None of the villagers came to my aid. Why should they I was going to sell my life away to a whore house. _

_Mercy was never received by those who sold themselves in the eyes of these people, for they had turned their heads and did not speak but reined silence when I passed. And Orochimaru was the one chasing me. He owned this town. No went against his word. _

_Just as I had lost hope a dark haired Prince ran into me or I into him. He had stood tall, and proud. He glance down with his handsome face; seeing my tear stained face. he had brushed them off so gentle and kind-like, with a long, pale and cool finger. _

_Whispering in a dark sensual voice "Move behind me." Like a warrior going into battle for a lovely princess he had guarded me from danger. I had done as told because the snake man himself had caught up to us. _

"_Hello, I do believe you have something that which belongs to me." _

_My Prince laughed, a deep, scary yet sexy laugh. "Is that so? Well then here is some pocket change for you and your," he had pointed to the cronies behind Orochimaru "and your fuck toys and go out on the town."_

_Orochimaru sneered at us and turned away. I sighed in relief. "Thank you so much." _

_I held him tightly with my small hands, my head just reaching his chest. I could feel the warmth radiate from his strong body. I had kept myself there for a while until I had felt his throat clear. Reaching down again he wiped away at the still falling tears. _

"_Your name beautiful?" he had asked me. My eyes caught his as; my breath was stuck in my throat. _

"_Naruto." I choke out like a school girl talking with her crush. Pulling me up he said his name, "Itachi," before crushing his wet, warm lips into mine. I was in heaven. His taste was a forbidden one._

_I had gotten so wrapped up in his warmth and then reached a point of needed air. I wanted more yet I saw the looks and turned shy. _

_That was the day I met Uchiha Itachi and the day I started to fall in love with him. _

_**End Flashback**_

"I'm sorry but I won't betray your brother, my lover. He kept me a virgin." Breathing hard I had my back to him to not look at that face.

The face that, had a mouth, who's kiss made me feel so good and yet so wrong.

Feelings racing through my brain.

Passion.

Desire.

Love.

Sadness.

And so much more.

I do love Itachi with all my heart and being…..but Sasuke…..Sasuke he was a god. A whirlwind of thoughts circling my head.

I started to think of his eyes. Those breathe taking, coal, midnight black eyes. So filled with lust for me I almost couldn't bare to look away from them.

Yet I did, but didn't want to. No, I didn't want to. I soon felt that sweet heat which had me flush.

Sasuke was holding me with his body facing my back. I had leaned against him. His hot breathe caressed my neck. Where he had placed a kiss.

The warmth he had gave me was soothing. "Naruto." Sasuke had spoke my name with so much emotion. He said it so I could feel the thickness of it like sweet golden honey dripping down my throat.

Sasuke held me to him very tightly as he spoke with a tone of hardness "I will not lose."

With that Sasuke left me standing there frozen and paralyzed for what was to come.

**Sooooooo what do yall think? Review ok or else I wont post it and only show my friends the final product!**


End file.
